


Date night

by ggwritingloser



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collab, F/F, PWP, Smut, crossposted, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwritingloser/pseuds/ggwritingloser
Summary: Collab from tumblr.7 days of dating jihyo - Tuesday.Jihyo doesn’t really know how she ended up like this, tied up on the bed with both Momo and Sana with them kissing up and down her neck.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 19





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post my oneshots from tumblr also here so more people can read them.

Tuesday is Momo and Sana’s day, so Jihyo decided to take the girls out on a date.

Jihyo doesn’t really know how she ended up like this, tied up on the bed with both Momo and Sana with them kissing up and down her neck.

The night started normal, or well as normal as it can be in a house with nine girls, Jihyo decided to take Momo and Sana on a date to an expensive restaurant that she heard them talk about a couple of times before.

The moment they arrived at the restaurant Sana started flirting with Jihyo while Momo was staring at all the different types of food they served, after their food arrived Momo asked Jihyo to feed her some of her food under the pretence of trying it out. Once dinner was done and they all had a couple of drinks they decided to go back to the dorm.

Once they arrived at the dorm however Sana and Momo all but dragged Jihyo to the bedroom, and after checking it really was empty, they locked the door. Momo didn’t hesitate at all and captured Jihyo’s lips with hers, while Sana guided them to the biggest bed in the room and gently pushed them so they were sitting on it.

After Momo broke the kiss Sana took over. She stradled Jihyo’s lap and unbuttoning her shirt, in the mean time Momo moved to Jihyo’s back and started sucking on her neck while rubbing her hands softly over her sides and chest. When all of her clothes were removed the girls pulled their leader to the headboard of the bed and made her lie down on her back.

“look at our sweet kitten like this.” Sana said with a smirk on her face, “But she would look much better tied up, don’t you think so too Momoring?” “Yes Satang she would look so adorable, all tied up with her pretty collar on.” Momo answered. The youngest of the three was looking up at them with big eyes and a small pout on her lips before she whined, “Please unnies I‘ve been a good girl all night.” Sana gave a quiet chuckle before she stood up from the bed and walked to the closet in the corner of the room.

After she turned back around Jihyo and Momo’s eyes widened a little at seeing the amount of toys she had in her hands, “It’s gonna be a long night for you kitten, mommy and I are going to make you feel really good.” Sana said after seeing the look on their faces. “Momoring please help me with this rope please.” Was all Momo needed to spring in action and grab the ropes out of Sana’s hands.

After Jihyo was all tied up on the bed, the other two girls removed their own pieces of clothing and put on the harnesses for the strap on before going back to their kitten. “You really are mommy’s little kitten aren’t you Hyo.” Momo whispered in said girls ear while prepping her what was to come. After enough prepping and making sure she was wet enough Momo slipped inside of her and began a slow and almost agonizing rhythm, Momo slowly began to sit up right and made sure Jihyo was sitting on her lap still slowly bouncing on the strap in between her legs. Sana quickly went behind the tied up girl and started putting a generous amount of lube on her fingers and the strap, and pushed her fingers inside of her behind. “Mommies please, wan’ more please.” Jihyo whispered right before Sana took out her fingers and pushed in the silicone dick.

Jihyo quickly came to the edge of coming undone, yet right before it happened Momo stopped her movements. “Noo please don’t stop, please let me come I’ve been good.” came the whined words of Jihyo, “Sweetheart we know you’ve been good, but you have to be patient or you wont get to finish at all.” Sana scolded her gently before she motioned to the other girl to start moving again.

After being edged for what felt like hours but was in reality about half an hour the two dommes finally let Jihyo come, after she came they slowly removed the straps out of the exhausted girl and untied her. After they did that Sana went into the bathroom to start a bath while Momo made sure she didn’t fall asleep before she got cleaned up.

Finally after they took a bath and got in a freshly cleaned bed they all cuddled up to one another when Jihyo lowly whispered how much she loves the other girls.


End file.
